Overtime
by Aracell
Summary: His control was melting away, like an unfortunate ice cube. William T. Spears wouldn't admit in a thousand years that Grell had him cornered, though.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, work made it impossible to keep up with my last story. LOOPHOLE! See this right here? It's a roleplay! Between me and my lovely Brianna~ (I took the part of William, and she made a lovely Grell.) This way, I can write without really having to sit down and concentrate on a story.

And if you guys wanna join my roleplay site - I JUST put it up, so it's still fresh and new and has that new-forum smell to it - just remove the brackets: [z13.]invisionfree.[com/]DevilsContract We don't just do Kuro. Mainly Kuro, not just. Hope to see new faces~

Heels clicked against the hard, drab floor of the Shinigami HQ as the red head made his way down the hall. So what if he had managed to screw up on his last assignment? It was a boring one anyways. Who cared if he killed just a few more people to make it interesting? Obviously Will did. After all, he had made it perfectly clear he wanted to see the red head in his office. A few more clicks and he was faced with a single, boring door. Seriously, why was this office so boooorrrriiinngggggg? A single gloved hand lifted up, as if to knock on the door. Instead of knocking though, Grell slammed the door open and made his way inside.

"WIIIILLLLLL~ I'm here! What is it you wanted to talk about?" The lean soul reaper made his way across the office to stand in front of the taller man's desk. Oh how Will's glare sent a chill down his spine. "Seriously Will, I was busy making myself look beautiful. You can't just pry a young lady away from her beauty session without a good reason."

If looks could kill, the glare William T. Spears gave the redhead sauntering into his office would've slaughtered an army. Elbows on his desk, William held his hands in front of his face, fingers intertwined. Oh, he was annoyed. No, he was far beyond annoyed at this point. He gave Grell Sutcliff the simplest of jobs, and it seemed that he couldn't complete them without something going amiss.

"Do you know, by chance, why you're here, Sutcliff?" he asked, voice dripping with venom. Grell had better know why he was there, or he would have his face shoved into the report written on this newest job-gone-casualty.

Of course Grell knew why he was here, but admitting that he had done something wrong was a completely different story. Gloved hands slid to his hips as he examined the other man's facial expression. Will was definitely pissed off. Was killing one or two extra people seriously all that bad? They were going to die later anyways; why not cut some corners by getting rid of them early?

"I'm here cause you called me here, silly." A soft chuckle escaped as he continued to examine the other man. "So what is it that you want? You better start explaining soon, Will, or else I'm going to get bored."

William let his hands fall down to the desk, picking up the report. "I wouldn't find myself in a position to make remarks like that, if I were in your situation. Do it again and you'll find yourself short a job." Sliding the report over toward Grell, William looked up at the other shinigami from behind his glasses. Grell certainly had nerve. No one else would have the gall to come up to him in this situation and complain of boredom.

No, he didn't honestly want to fire Grell. They were far too shorthanded as it was without having to fire anyone in the last few decades. But William was in a position to do it, if he found the need. And if Grell didn't shape up, he _did_ need to do it.

"Read this, and then tell me that you did nothing wrong," he ordered, eyes cold and unforgiving. Why didn't this man ever learn? Did he consider lives so insignificant that he could just rip them away with no remorse?

With a heaving sigh, Grell lifted up the report, eyes scanning over the pages rather quickly. Seriously? He was in trouble for killing those people a little bit early? He flipped to another page and continued to read. Once the redhead was done, he shut the file and waved it around in the air to accent his words, "Seriously Will? These people were going to die soon anyways. Why waste the time making two trips when I could have just done it with one? From my perspective, I did a great job. Killing two or three birds with one stone."

Grell sighed once more as he placed the file back onto the table and slid it over to William. Had he seriously done something wrong? After all, the two other victims were planned to die a month or two later... They just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Snatching up the file from the desk, William pulled open a drawer to place it inside. He'd just answered his own question - No, this man had no respect for human life. He should've fired Grell a long time ago, really.

"Grell, the dates are there for a reason, and you know that. Those death dates are the _dates of their deaths_ in case that hadn't been made blatantly obvious," he said, pushing the drawer closed. "If you cannot handle reaping on those precise dates and times, I'll ask you to hand over your scythe and glasses right now."

He would regret it later, but if Grell couldn't handle a simple job, he needed to be removed. They would find more reapers for the field work, eventually. Being understaffed had never stopped HQ for very long before. And if it did, he would send an office worker or two to help with the field work. They certainly did not need Grell Sutcliff being a hindrance.

A look of pure shock spread across the red head's face at the command. He couldn't have his glasses and scythe! Was this really such a big deal...? After all, the people he cut down were insignificant from what he could tell. They weren't connected to any huge events in the mortal world...

"Will... I'm sorry it won't happen again. I'll do anything, just don't fire me." As much as Grell hated working, he needed this job! It was so fun being out in the field. He frowned, looking down at his boots as he shuffled nervously in his spot.

Studying his face, William sighed in defeat. If this had been anyone else, he would've fired them on the spot, broken their glasses and had their scythe decommissioned. Something over the time he'd spent with Grell made him give the other reaper hundreds of chances.

Reclining in his seat, closing his eyes as his hands came up to his temples to rub away a forming migraine, William said, "You'd better stay true to your word, Sutcliff. I don't plan on giving you another chance after this." He hadn't planned on giving Grell another chance this time, so he really had no idea how effective that threat was.

Grell could have done flips down the hallways with the relief he was feeling. Clasping his hands together, the red head's grin widened. He got to keep his job! Grell quickly made his way across the desk and wrapped his arms arond William..

"OHHHH! Thank you so much Will!~ You won't regret it, I'll work my hardest I promise!" He bent his leg up at the knee as he nuzzled the other man. Grell was so grateful to him right now. He definitely would follow his orders to the T for a month or so, even if they were boring.

William wasn't even in the mood to tell Grell to remove himself from his personal space. He was that irritated at the moment. This migraine wasn't going away anytime soon, either - how delightful. With the redhead still draped over him, he reached for another file that needed his looking-over and signature. Honestly, he needed a day off.

"Keep in mind what I said: Your job is at stake. Screw something up like this again, and there will be consequences. Namely, your job." That warning could've held a more firm tone than it did. The way he said it sounded like he didn't mean to back it up when the time came. Which, he did. This time was just a slip up on his part. He would get Grell when and if he slipped up again.

With a Cheshire grin, the red head leaned forward and gave the other male a quick peck on the cheek. How positively wonderful! Will wasn't stabbing him in the head or even hitting him! Deciding to press his luck further, the reaper slipped into the other man's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I promise not to do it again Will.~ Can't you just trust me for once?" Who was Grell kidding? Will wouldn't even trust him with an important mission. It was like the man got a kick out of sending poor Grell on these boring tasks. "Perhaps if you sent me on an important mission now and then I could focus more?"

William gave an agitated sigh as Grell decided to invade his personal space further and slink into his lap, looking up from the papers at the redhead that was currently breaking quite a few rules knowing that William wasn't in a mood to reprimand him. Sitting back, trying to regain some form of privacy, he brought his hands up to Grell's sides, attempting to forcibly move the younger man, minus the force part.

"Sutcliff," he said, trying to see over the redhead's shoulder at the paperwork on the desk. "This is grossly inappropriate behavior. That being said, that file you're blocking my view of needs my signature." Giving up on trying to move him, William simply draped his arms over the armrests and waited for Grell to remove himself.

Will was being so kind today. He didn't fire him, he got to kiss him and now the expressionless man wasn't throwing him out of his lap! What a wonderful day this turned out to be!~ He could have moved... but did he really want to? No way.

Sliding a hand up to rest on Will's cheek, Grell nuzzled against his chest and purred. "No one is blocking anything, darling. You can finish signing your paperwork." Making himself comfortable, the red head curled up in the other man's arms. "You smell nice Will..."

"I make a habit of showering regularly, yes." Scooting the chair closer to the desk, he gave up completely on the hope of Grell moving out of his lap. Reaching for a fountain pen and dipping the tip in ink, he went straight for the signature, not even bothering to scan over the file. If he even tried, he knew his head would just hurt worse. Not that Grell would let him even attempt it, anyway.

Placing the pen back in the cup it had been in, he sat back to look down at Grell. He wanted to tell him to get off of him and get back to work, but that might result in having to raise his voice. He was not in the mood for that. Leaning his head back over the edge of the chair, he closed his eyes. "You'll have to move eventually," he said, completely defeated.

"Nope. I will never, ever move." That said, the shinigami wrapped his arms around Will's midsection to further prove his point. He wasn't getting off without a fight. Not when Will was being so nice. Pressing his luck further, Grell placed a soft, feathery kiss on the man's cheek.

"You know Will, you should really read what you sign. You could have just sold your body to some pervert.~" The red head shinigami grinned as he rested his head on the other man's shoulder.

"Stop that," Will muttered, though it was only a halfhearted protest. He couldn't deny that it felt good having Grell where he was at, but he also couldn't deny that he was making a hindrance of himself. Leaning his head back up to give a long, hard look at the file he'd just given a signature to, he sighed. "I probably signed off on something I shouldn't have. However, you're making it more than a little difficult to focus on work."

Perhaps this wasn't a good idea, to let Grell stay in his office and interfere with William's work. There was no time for this in William's strict regime, but Grell didn't really care about that. The redhead obviously saw rules and boundaries as simple challenges.

"Alright then. I'll move if you want it so badly." Giving the cold man another quick kiss on the cheek, Grell stood up. He patted himself off before turning to the desk in front of him. With the most serious of expressions, the red head knocked all the files and paperwork off and sat down facing Will.

The red head crossed his legs, eyes on the other man, a cheshire grin sneaking onto his lips. "Now you can pay attention to me. Aren't you glad I moved? Now it's not so difficult!"

Now Grell Sutcliff was just pushing his luck. Glaring daggers at the other man, William rued not firing him on the spot. What did the man want from him? At this point, William would gladly give anything to get him out of his office without any sort of confrontation.

"You're on my desk, Sutcliff." An obvious statement, but the only thing that came to William's mind. "Pick up those files, and leave. I don't know why you think this is appropriate, but I can assure you, if you do not stop this behavior, you will be filling out files, yourself, for a year."

Letting his arms rest on either side of his body, Grell huffed. Now Will was back to his mean self. Why was he so upset? Grell had only done what the other man asked of him after all. Oh, there was that glare again. Sending chills down the red shinigami's spine.

"Yes, that would be where my butt is parked, Will." Crossing his arms, Grell's smug grin was wiped right off his face. "I'm not picking up anything. That's what you get for not clarifying, and how dare you threaten a defenseless young lady! Some gentleman you are." At that Grell turned his head and pouted, still watching the other man from the corner of his eye.

"I was unaware I was threatening a lady." Honestly, why was Grell acting like this? Normally he would get the hint after a few minutes. At least he could be grateful that the redhead was at least considerate enough to remove himself from his lap, as he was asked to. Even though he made a complete mess of his desk afterward. "I honestly have no idea what your problem is today, but this kind of conduct is highly inappropriate."

Standing up, William made to pick up some of the files that Grell had unceremoniously scattered all over the floor. He knew Sutcliff had to be just looking for another excuse to slack off on his duties. Feeling a particularly horrible throbbing pain in his head, William paused in his attempts to return his files to their proper order and just sat them back down on the desk. Bringing a hand up to his head, his eyes slipped shut to block out the light of the room.

"Sutcliff, I'm only going to tell you once more. Leave," he ordered, opening his eyes and sitting down in his chair, as slowly as he could manage. It seemed like every move he made just made his head pound.

He was just about to shoot back another comment at the uncaring man, coming up short. Why did William look like he was in pain? Unfolding his arms slowly, Grell silently watched in concern as the other man picked up the files and papers that have scattered on the floor.

Maybe he had taken it a tad too far... Standing up, Grell completely ignored what Will's order and got on his knees, quickly gathering up the remaining papers and folders that had been scattered. Standing back up, Grell turned around to the desk and began to file them back in their proper place. "I'll leave once I'm done with this, William."

William watched as Grell set to organizing the papers and folders that had been carelessly pushed to the floor. Relief washed over him and he relaxed a bit; at least he wouldn't have to do it himself.

"Thank you," he said, propping an elbow on an armrest of the chair, resting his head in his hand. Grell's promise to leave sounded sincere enough, so he decided not to push things any further. Resting his eyes was in his best interest at the moment anyway.

Concentrating on the files and papers in front of him made Grell even moodier. So what if he hated boring crap like this? This was for Will... Taking a quick glance back at the man, Grell let a relaxed look cross across his face. So he was better now...

Finishing up the paper work, the red head quietly placed them back in their original spot and turned back around William. Placing his hands on the edges of the seat, Grell silently leaned forward and gave the man a kiss on his forehead.

Quickly standing up straight and back around, the red shinigami made his way over towards the door. "Get some rest Will. You're working too hard." Who was he kidding? Grell knew the reason Will was hurting now was because of him. A sad smile took over Grell's normally cheerful expression as he lingered at the doorway for a few seconds before walking out the door and down the hallway once more.

A/N: And here we have Chapter 1! Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I'm posting more of it so soon since we've got so much more of the roleplay done than the first chapter held. Again, I'll advertise Devil's Contract: If you like roleplay, DC is a pretty epic site if I do say so m'self. Just remove the brackets. [z13.]invisionfree.[com/]DevilsContract

Heels clicked against the cold hard floors once more as Grell made his way. Perhaps he should take a walk and calm himself down? Yes. That the perfect thing to do. Not like there was any work for him to do here anyways.

The red head busied himself the remainder of the day with bothering newbies and tracking down Ronald. He chatted with Ronald for a while, gave him some advice, before deciding to check in on Will once more.

Quietly, Grell walked down the hall to Will's office and peeked inside the other man's door. He quickly stepped inside and shut the door softly behind him. "Will... are you feeling better?"

William had no idea how long he'd been asleep. Or even when he'd fallen asleep, for that matter. But as soon as his office door cracked open, he covered his head with his arms, attempting to shield out the light. The headache was gone, at least. Maybe all he needed was a nap.

Raising his head up from his desk to rub the sleep from his eyes, he reached for his glasses, placing them neatly back on his face to get a clear look at whoever was intruding in his office. "Sutcliff," he murmured. Not a greeting, but more in realization of who it was. "I'm doing better, thank you. A migraine, was all."

"Oh... that's good..." Grell lingered in his spot for a bit. His eyes remained on the other man, waiting for him to chastise him for entering without permission. A migraine, huh? Will always worked too hard. Staying up and getting things just right until the point where he got hurt or was just too exhausted to continue.

Striding up to the desk, the red head placed his hands on his hips and frowned. "You work too hard, you know? Having fun once in a while wouldn't kill you, Will."

"I suppose it wouldn't kill me, but it certainly wouldn't get work done." A hand went for the files Grell had placed back on the desk earlier, pulling them closer to himself. He shouldn't have allowed himself to fall asleep - he was going to be terribly behind now. His other hand went for his pocket watch, thumb pressing down on the button and watching the lid flip open. It was already 19:25. Yes, he was terribly behind.

Aside from that, there was something else on his mind. Now that Grell was already here, it was an opportune moment to have that discussion. "What happened earlier is not to happen again, Sutcliff," William informed the other man, opening one of the folders and beginning to read over the report inside.

A frown drew across Grell's face as he saw Will go to work again on those damn files. Was he married to his work or something? Seriously, what did papers have that Grell didn't?

Forcing his serious face back on, the red head looked up at the other man's face. Will enjoyed that just as much as Grell did. If he wouldn't admit to it, then neither would Grell. "Oh? Something happened earlier? Perhaps you should remind me just what I did again, so that I won't make the same mistake again."

William looked up from the file, staring at Grell for any hint of a joke. Did Grell really not think he'd done anything wrong? Or was he just playing dumb to get at William's nerves? Looking back down to continue his reading, he said, "Sutcliff, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Your behavior today was extremely inappropriate. And you're most definitely not to try it again."

Inappropriate, indeed. Grell had been plastered on his lap, for heaven's sake. While he was used to this kind of behavior, it didn't mean that it was any less acceptable. If any of their coworkers were to have entered William's office to see the manager of the Shinigami Dispatch Association with a very rambunctious, affectionate redhead on his lap, it would not not have looked good for either of them.

"I don't remember anything happening Will! Are you accusing me of being a liar?" Grell huffed and walked around the desk, leaning over to stare the other man in the face. His characteristic grin swept over his face as he leaned in once more and gave Will's forehead a quick kiss.

"The only thing I remember is this..." With that Grell wrapped his arms around Will's neck and planted himself in his lap again. There was no way that man was going to knock him out of his lap! Grell simply would _not _allow it.

Damn it. Damn the situation, damn William's passive attitude today, and damn Grell for taking advantage of it. "Off my lap at once, Grell," he hissed, pushing at his subordinate's legs. "There is absolutely _no_ excuse for this type of behavior."

He'd be a liar if he said the attention Grell gave him wasn't nice - every once in a while. But this was a nuisance. Grell had never had such blatant disregard for regulations like this. Occasionally he'd go for a hug or pester him for a night out, but it had never gotten to be such a bother.

"I honestly don't know what's up with you today, but it needs to stop," William said, now trying to unwrap the other man's arms from around his neck. He just wasn't going to move, was he?

Grell's grin grew wider at the slip up of the other man. Leaning up, he placed a kiss against the other man's cheek before resting his head on the other man's shoulder. He hummed in delight as Will pushed at his legs and tugged at his arms, with no success.

"Will..." He whispered into the ear in front of him. "You may be saying this is inappropriate, but you and I both know that you would have no qualms against tossing me right out of your lap." He giggled before making himself comfy once more in the lap. "Besides, you didn't call me Sutcliff, dear. Only Grell." At that one hand was raised to tangle in the raven locks in front of him while the other firmly secured its place on Will's neck.

_William T. Spears, however did you get yourself into this situation? _

He could feel Grell's breath right next to his ear, hot against his skin. Now that they were so close, he could take in the other man's scent, if only unwillingly. Grell smelled like something sweet, spicy and dangerous - completely suitable for him.

Turning his head toward Grell, cheek brushing against the redhead's, William kept his breath at a steady pace. He wouldn't let Grell have the satisfaction of letting him know that he had Will cornered.

"Yes, that's your name," he replied, voice lowered now that he was so close to Grell. There was no use in speaking up. "What I really don't understand is how you can be begging to keep your job one moment, then breaking countless codes of conduct the next."

His well-placed control was starting to break. There was no one to blame but the redhead currently positioned on his lap. No one at all. Only he could find ways to melt his control away and Grell Sutcliff could care less.

Oh, Will was just being a doll right now!~ Was... was he flirting back in his own way? The red head couldn't help but let a purr of delight crawl from his throat as he nuzzled the William's neck.

"I know that's my name. Usually you call me Sutcliff. I can't help but be pleased at your little slip up, Will." His own voice matched the volume of the other man's as the red head played with the other man's hair. "You know, Will... I locked the door on my way in." Grell whispered this into the other man's ear as he shuffled to get comfortable in Will's lap.

"Did you." William let out a slow, shaking breath as Grell practically slithered around on top of him in attempts to get comfortable. He was sure Grell was doing this on purpose - moving his hips over William's groin to get a reaction. Two could play at this game. This maddening game to see who breaks first.

"Uncomfortable?" William asked, lacing his question with false concern. Every sense he had had been abandoned at this point. He was going on auto-pilot now. "I'm sure there are other ways to get comfortable."

Grell nodded softly at the other man's question, a content laugh passing his lips as the other man let out a shaky breath. He almost had the man right where he wanted him.

"And what if I was, William? Would you be gentleman enough to fix it?" The red head tightened his grip on the other man. If he was sure of anything, it was that Will was going to try throwing him off of his lap any minute now. "What do you mean by other ways dear?" He smirked squirming once again, this time it was intentional. Grell was not going to be the first to break.

Hissing as Grell rubbed against him, William's hand went for the redhead's hip, an in-between movement of pulling him closer and pushing him away. He just wanted the other man to stop that that damn squirming. All of his self control, melting away like an unfortunate ice cube. How pitiful.

"You seemed to be content on my desk earlier," William said, giving Grell's hip a slight squeeze. "I'm sure that's more comfortable than my lap. Just do be careful not to make a mess of my files again."

The red headed soul reaper couldn't help the soft growl that crawled out of his throat when his hip was squeezed. He wasn't going to shove him off and toss him into the hallway? How very odd...

So Will wanted him on his desk? Grell couldn't help but grin, quickly giving the other man a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning back. "Will, I had no idea you could be so alluring..."

With that, the red shinigami slid out of the lap and moved the files to the side. After every thing was 'neatly' tossed to the sides, Grell sat himself down on the table and crossed his legs. "You're right. It is much more comfortable than your lap Will."

Crossing his own legs, William reclined back in his seat. Grell would have to work harder than that to break him. "Good," he said, "Now stay there."

Hands on his lap, he raised an eyebrow at Grell - a silent challenge between the two of them. A 'make your move' where both of them were too stubborn to admit they wanted this. And, honestly, they both really wanted this.

Stay on the desk? What the hell was Will doing now? So, that's the game he wanted to play. Well, Grell wasn't going to lose. He silently crossed his arms as he continued to stare at the man opposite of him.

Well, this was no fun at all. Smirking, Grell decided to take the initiative and tap his foot against Will's chair. "I'll stay here for as long as I need to, but how long can you stay over there?"

Grabbing Grell's ankle to cease that annoying tapping, he propped the redhead's heel up on the armrest, hand running up his leg to rest on his knee. He couldn't stay still very much longer. There were parts of his anatomy that simply needed tending to. But he could keep Grell guessing for a while, that's for sure.

"I can stay over here for as long as you can stay over there. The real question is: How long is that?" This was borderline painful. Here was Grell, on his desk, wanton and ready, and they were having a battle of patience.

This was just painful and boring. Grell wanted to pounce on that man and make him see that he was more important than these stupid files and paperwork. He was just about to yell and call Will an idiot when his leg was lifted and touched by the other shinigami.

A blush slowly crept up across his cheeks as Will touched him. Just how long did Will plan on toying with him?

Grell bit his lip as he continued to stare at the other man. He really wanted to touch him... Smirking, the red head lifted up his other foot and rested it gently on top of the man's lap. "However long you need me to stay over here."

Moving Grell's heel off of his lap to settle more comfortably on his shoulder, he scooted his chair ever so slightly closer. He could feel the heat radiating off of Grell's legs. Not that he was paying particularly close attention or anything.

"I don't need you to stay over there. In fact, I don't think that will benefit either of us at all." They were this close, there's no way Grell couldn't break. William wasn't normally so petty as to tease, but damn it, this was Grell's fault.

Grell's blush turned a darker hue of crimson as his legs were spread to either side of Will's body. The fact that William of all people was doing this, with that same expression that sent shivers down the poor red head's spine was simply the sexiest thing Grell had ever seen.

"It... it doesn't seem like it would benefit either of us Will..." Unfolding his arms, Grell slid a black gloved hand to caress the other shinigami's cheek while his other hand rested against the table for support.

He'd no idea how such a simple, seemingly innocent touch could push him so far. But feeling Grell's gloved hand brush against his cheek, William stood up, Grell's legs falling back down to dangle in front of the desk. Hands were placed on either side of the redhead, pinning him in place. Not that Grell would go anywhere.

Leaning his head down to meet the other's eyes, William closed the distance slowly, letting their breaths mingle. Keeping his eyes on those of Grell's, he closed the gap between their lips, just barely a ghost of a kiss - a shy gesture, and one that let William show Grell that he had, indeed, won.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And chapter 3 is up! Here's your smut, you horny bastards. :P Anyways, I'm still encouraging you guys to join Devil's Contract. [z13.]invisionfree.[com/]DevilsContract

When had Will changed from wanting Grell out of his lap and as far away as possible to suddenly pin him against his desk? Not that Grell was complaining. After all, this was just what he wanted - for Will to notice and want him.

Oh! He couldn't take it anymore! Will was right in front of him and about to kiss him! Grell wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him forward into another kiss. Soon enough, though, Grell pulled back and stared in the other shinigami's eyes. Was he angry about what he had done or did Will even care?

Meeting Grell's eyes in confusion, William pulled back a bit further. Had he been too forward? He'd snapped at Grell for inappropriate conduct and now here he was, getting ready to take him on his desk. What a charming hypocrite he found himself to be at times.

"I'm sorry, Grell, I..," William managed, for once fumbling over his words. He'd never had to apologize to Grell before, for anything. But there was a first time for everything, he supposed. Even though these 'first times' weren't necessarily a pleasant thing. "I don't know what.. I'm sorry."

A ton of unexpected things were happening today, but Will stammering and apologizing to him was definitely something Grell would have never expected to see in his lifetime. How positively adorable!

"Will. I never thought I would be saying this to you of all people..." Grell's expression softened as leaned closer to the man rambling in front of him. "But, shut up." At that, the red head crashed his lips against Will's. There was no way he was letting William get away from him. Not now when they were finally close like this.

Switching his weight to one arm, William brought a hand up to Grell's lower back, pulling him closer so that they were chest to chest. Looking for a deeper, much more intimate kiss, his tongue darted across Grell's lower lip. He would have to be careful of those teeth, but it would be well worth the caution.

William let his fingers trace up Grell's back, taking in every detail, every muscle, every curve. It scared him, how bad he wanted this. This was Grell Sutcliff, the man he'd trained with back in the Academy. They were friends. They shouldn't be doing this.

Grell quickly shut his eyes as Will brought them closer together. Was he... experienced? The red head doubted it; perhaps this was just instinct and William finally letting loose.

All too eager to please, Grell opened his mouth to let the other shinigami's tongue slide inside, his own tongue dancing with Will's. Grell ran his fingers through the black hair in front of him as a tiny moan leaked from his throat.

Sliding his tongue past Grell's lips and into a lover's dance, William swallowed Grell's moan with relish. Grell tasted so.. sweet, really. It was a wonderful contrast to the spice he smelled of. Both were equally just as intoxicating as the other, but it was such a wonderful combination.

Pulling back for the necessity of air, William was stuck. He had never been in such a compromising position before. As much as he hated to admit it, Grell was the person that knew him best and the one he was closest to, as much as they went at each other's throats sometimes. Have sex, and risk losing that? Or stop right now, risk awkwardness for a little while, then have everything go back to normal? Would it even work that way? Or was he just over analyzing things?

"Grell," he whispered against the redhead's lips, the taste of the other still lingering on his tongue, "we really shouldn't be doing this." He said that, but he really didn't want to pull away. He wanted this. They both wanted this. But if he thought for even a moment that he thought Grell would regret it, or that they wouldn't speak after this, he wanted it to stop, and now.

Thankfully William pulled back right then and there. Grell took a much needed breather, his eyes fluttering open to stare at the man he was wrapped around. Why did Will look so confused? This wasn't as hard as filing paperwork or deciding if someone lives or not.

Grell couldn't help but frown as William spoke. Hadn't he told him to shut up already? Tightening his grip on the other man's shoulders, Grell forced Will to look him in the eyes. "You can keep over-analyzing this situation, or you could do what we both want. Let me just say this, William T. Spears: if you leave me here on your desk I _will_ be thoroughly pissed."

Hearing Grell say that was a relief. Like a weight off of his shoulders, really, to know that neither of them would regret this later on. It set William's mind and all doubt about the situation was blown away.

Dipping his head down to brush his lips against Grell's neck, William tightened his embrace on the other man. It felt nice to hold him this close and know that he was right there. But he had to admit, their clothes were creating unnecessary friction, and just being an all around obstacle.

Standing up straight, William brought his hands up to unravel Grell's arms from around his body. That jacket had to go. Sliding it slowly off of Grell's arms, William just let it fall back onto the desk, considering Grell was sitting on the lower half. Hands went for the redhead's hips, fingertips venturing up to just barely tease the skin beneath his shirt.

A shaky breath passed Grell's lips as Will drew close again. Truthfully, the younger shinigami was still worried that the other would get up and walk away. He would be devastated if that were to happen. Will wouldn't do that to him right?

A slight look of fear washed over the shinigami's face as his arms were unwrapped from the other man. "Will." He warned right before gloved hands tugged the coat off his arms. So that's what he wanted?

Smirking, Grell raised his own hands up to the other man's jacket. Making quick work of the buttons, the red head slid the jacket off Will's arms, quickly tossing it behind him. "Anything else you want me to remove for you dear?"

"Everything." Simple, blatant, and completely like William to be such. Really, if they were going to go through with this, they could be forward with each other. And William wanted Grell's clothes off, now.

Gloved hands traveled up, daring to explore the skin beneath Grell's shirt before deciding it wasn't enough - he wanted to touch. A need, really, to see if Grell's skin was really as soft as it looked. Slipping his hands back out of the other's shirt, William pulled off his gloves, tossing them elsewhere, unwanted and unneeded. Crashing his mouth against Grell's, his hands set to work on the other's vest buttons, tossing it in the aimless direction that he'd thrown his gloves.

Breaking off their kiss, William brought up his hands to set to work on the button's to Grell's shirt. Eyes wandered, took in the sight. Coming from an unbiased point of view, and not just as someone who was about to have sex with him, Grell was pretty. Gorgeous, even. He wouldn't even think about telling the other man that. Grell would never let him hear the end of it if he did.

Everything huh? Smirking, Grell began to unbutton the dress shirt in such a painfully slow manner. One by one the buttons became undone, exposing William's cream colored skin.

What a marvelous turn of events. This very afternoon he was in here begging to keep his job and not a mere few hours later, here he was with Will. On his desk, doing the things he could only dream about with the other man.

A coy grin slipped onto Grell's face as his hand slid downwards against the exposed chest, resting against the other man's groin. "Looks like someone is excited Will~" Not that the red shinigami himself wasn't excited as well. It just wasn't as noticeable with the bits of his jacket draped across his lap.

"Would you like me to do anything?" The red head purred while moving his hand against the covered erection.

Grabbing Grell's wrist, William pulled it away from himself, despite how much he needed that friction, noting the frown that crossed Grell's lips. No matter how good that felt, he wouldn't let Grell do that again. Not yet. Bringing his hands back up, William slowly pushed the sleeves of Grell's shirt away from his shoulders, letting it fall down to the desk before pushing it off onto the floor.

It seemed he couldn't loosen his tie quick enough to get it over his head and shrug off his shirt. A hand went for his belt as he lowered himself to his knees, the other hand attempting to untie the laces of Grell's heels. _Too difficult. Way, way too difficult._ Once the clasp to his belt was undone, both hands busied themselves with the laces to Grell's shoes, slipping them off and putting them under the desk.

Raising himself to his feet, William's eyes traced over Grell; the dim light of the room really did make him look lovely. He supposed he would let himself admire the other, if only for right now. Brushing away the remaining parts of the jacket that spread across Grell's lap, William wrapped a firm arm around Grell's waist, pulling him toward the edge of the desk so they were flush against each other, pressing another kiss against the other man's lips.

Grell silently looked up at the other man once he was finished. What was he doing now? Blinking, the reaper looked over at the arm wrapped around his waist as he was tugged forward.

His expression softened as William drew him into yet another kiss. Grell definitely didn't want him to leave, not now. Smiling, the redhead moved his arms up to slide them around the back of Will's neck before pulling back. "Don't leave."

Grell was confusing at times, even to someone as analytic as William. The redhead was always affectionate, toward everyone, but his words, his actions, were laced with sincerity. It sparked a warmth in William's chest to know that he'd never known Grell to be so sincere with anyone else.

With a half of a smile, William simply shook his head. "Even if I wanted to leave, I highly doubt you'd let me get halfway to the door." Leaning his forehead against Grell's, he met the other's eyes for a moment before pulling back, the free hand that wasn't wrapped around Grell coming up to tangle in his hair to pull his head closer, William's lips pressing against the top of his head. "I won't leave."

Well, at least he was right with that. If Will even thought of leaving he wouldn't reach the door. Why was he blushing so hard from a simple peck on the forehead? "You're right. Better not leave."

With that statement, Grell pulled the other man down, leaving soft kisses against his lips. He didn't want to hurt William with his sharp teeth, so instead Grell let his tongue slide across the other man's lips. "Will. We still have our pants on, silly."

William was torn between laughing and ripping their clothes off. His hand fell down from Grell's hair to rest in his lap, busying itself with the fasten to his pants. It seemed as if William wasn't the only one excited at the moment. Pressing another, pressured kiss to Grell's lips, William whispered, "Lift your hips a bit."

Fingers traced the waistline of Grell's pants, eyes travelling lower to take in the other's features. There was that self consciousness again. Grell was attractive, by almost anyone's standards. Why would he want to sleep with someone like William? He wouldn't bother Grell with it. It would only serve to make the situation more awkward than it already was, especially if the answer was one that William didn't care for.

Grell himself wanted to laugh at his own remark, but that would've just shot the mood and gotten him tossed out of the office on his ass. So instead he pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a smile that threatened to appear.

He complied to Will's demand and lifted his hips, watching as his lower body slowly became exposed. Hissing as the cool air hit his length, Grell slipped his glasses off and placed them to his far right on the desk.

Crossing his legs, Grell looked up to stare at the other man's face. What was with the look on Will's face? It certainly wasn't his own body, he was sure of that. After all, Grell was gorgeous, but if it wasn't him... His eyes returned to Will's body before moving his hands to the other man's chest.

What words could he possibly say to calm Will down? If he just blurted out his feelings for the other man and he didn't return them, Grell would personally be crushed. He loved Will. "You're so handsome, Will." This was all he could say at the moment, but hopefully it was enough...

William sighed, taking off his glasses to fold them and place them next to Grell's, a melancholy smile gracing his lips. The words seemed so honest, so genuine, but he knew just as well as Grell did that the other could do so much better. But after all, this wasn't for some torrid love affair. This was just sex that shouldn't even be happening.

"And you're beautiful," William replied, a hand replacing itself next to Grell's legs, the other to push his own pants down. Maneuvering his feet to remove his shoes, William finally pushed away the remainder of his clothing, his hand going back to rest on the desk.

He truthfully had no idea what to do now. It wasn't as if he hadn't had sex before - he was far too old for that. But Grell was.. far more experienced in that than William was, and that aside, William was under the impression that Grell was more interested in wild men. Which, needless to say, he was definitely not.

A sigh passed Grell's parted lips as the expression on William's face stayed the same. Seriously? What was he supposed to do, get down on his knees and declare is love for the man? Why was Will suddenly shutting himself away from him now all of a sudden?

Actually, getting down on his knees couldn't be too bad could it? As long as he didn't put Will's member inside his mouth it should make him feel good. Grell was just about to make his move when William called him beautiful. His face heated up while his eyes widened. That was definitely a new one.

"Will..." He whispered before applying pressure to the hand that rested on the man's chest. "Sit in the chair."

William looked at Grell through confused eyes, vision slightly blurred from not having his glasses. He knew what the redhead meant, sure enough, but with those teeth? That would be.. a little risky for parts of William's anatomy. Parts of his anatomy that he liked attached to the rest of his body.

Nonetheless, he couldn't deny that he trusted the other man. Looking back to find just where the chair was, William gave the hand on his chest a slight squeeze before sitting down in the seat behind him. Grell had better not bite.

Once Will was properly seated, the red head unfolded his legs and slid off the desk. This should be fun. Hands and knees, Grell crawled over to the chair. "Open up~" He purred while sliding a hand in between Will's legs. "Don't worry, I won't bite Will." With that, Grell let his tongue peek out and give a long slow lick under the man's shaft. One by one he removed his fingers from his black gloves, carelessly tossing them behind him once they were off.

A soft growl escaped his throat as he wrapped a hand around the bottom of the shaft, placing a soft kiss against the head of the other man's erection. Hopefully Will would enjoy this and calm down. Grell didn't do this for just any schmuck he slept with.

A moan attempted to sound through parted lips, only to get choked up in William's throat as he felt a small, pink tongue run up his length. God, that was torture, to have a mouth William knew could probably work wonders on him, and not be able to bury himself in it. But damn, that tongue...

Glancing down at Grell through half-lidded eyes, William moved to sift his fingers through Grell's hair, risking a soft tug when he felt the other's fingers wrap around him. His eyelids were heavy, but he wouldn't dare let himself miss a moment of this. This was beautiful.

Grell relished in the small sounds William made. He had always wanted to hear those sounds, to make his Will beg for more. To beg for _him_. Pausing, the red head looked up at the other man's eyes and let a soft smile grace his lips. That's right. Right now Will was his.

After a few more playful licks, Grell pulled back. His hand still working the length as he watched William's face. "Well now. What should I do now?" Grell teased letting his finger idly slide across the head as he spoke.

What should Grell do? There was the most obvious answer: Bend over the desk and brace himself on something sturdy. William wanted to drag this out though. He would make Grell feel just as good as he did.

Pulling Grell's head back, William dipped his head down for a kiss - he could taste himself on those lips, which was oddly arousing in itself - before nodding his head toward the desk. "Lay down," he whispered, voice coming out in a rasp.

Lay down? On the desk? His ass was going to hurt! Well... it was going to hurt either way once William was done... Shrugging, Grell stood up, quickly pulling the other man into a kiss. Turning, he made his way over to the desk and lifted himself back up on it.

"Oh, desk. It's been far too long that my tush has been separated from your hard surface." Grell said in a teasing tone while moving his hand across the smooth, cool surface. Crossing his legs like a proper lady, the red haired shinigami waited for Will to compose himself and stand up.

William rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Grell's absurdity. Standing up, he made his way back to the desk before knocking Grell's leg apart from the other, moving himself in between them. "You're ridiculous," he remarked, leaning down to kiss along Grell's jaw.

Hands found hips as William pulled Grell toward the very edge of the desk, then coaxed him to lay back. Taking hold of himself, his length still slick from Grell's saliva, William lined himself up with Grell's entrance, his other hand bracing his weight on the desk. Pushing his hips forward slightly, William felt slammed by euphoria, his length being enveloped by a delicious, tight heat. Grell's eyes slammed shut as Will was pushed into him. It would feel good later, that much he knew, but it stung! Grell tensed up and let his head rest against the desk as the slick member pushed deeper and deeper inside him.

After what seemed like forever, William was fully inside, buried to the hilt in Grell. Brushing away Grell's hair from his face, William pressed their lips together again - it seemed like he would never get tired of his lips against Grell's - and pulled away just as fast, their eyes meeting. "You're.. are you alright?"

Finally opening his eyes after William stopped to kiss him, Grell whispered, "I... I'm fine." Closing his eyes once more, Grell closed his eyes again and tried to concentrate on adjusting to Will's size. After a bit, Grell let out an airy moan and moved his arms to wrap around Will once more. "Move already, and make me feel good, Will.."

Who was William to deny a request like that? Pulling out halfway and thrusting back in, he kept his eyes locked on Grell's every expression. The sight was tantalizingly beautiful - Grell was porcelain underneath him, his face showing signs of bliss, his hair spreading in a crimson halo around body. Holding a slow, steady rhythm, William dropped to his elbows to hover over Grell, savoring the moans and mewls.

It was always something William swore to himself that he'd never do, to do anything so vulgar with Grell. Even back when they were in the Academy, there had been something about him that set him on edge - made him unsure of himself. So why, having sex with Grell, did he never feel more sure of himself in his life?

Grell let a long moan slip past his lips as Will thrust forward. This was really starting to feel great. William's name slipped Grell's lips in a long, drawn out moan, Grell quickly bringing his legs up to wrap around the man's waist.

Why was Grell so paranoid all of a sudden about Will leaving him? If the cold man was going to do so, he would've done it earlier. The red head stared up at Will with half lidded eyes. He was so handsome. Blushing, Grell lowered William into yet another, slower kiss.

It was like the red head was living in a dream with the pleasure he was feeling. He just hoped he wouldn't have to wake up realizing it was only a dream and that Will hated him yet again.

Letting himself be pulled into another, tender kiss, William balanced himself on one arm, slipping a hand between them to tease Grell's member. No second thoughts taken into consideration, William slid his tongue between Grell's lips, being as cautious as he could of the other's teeth.

How many men had Grell been with? How many men would he be with? Every part of William was reeling with possessiveness, lost in his own thoughts until the sharp taste of copper brought him back to his senses. Pulling back from the kiss, he felt a distinct sting where his tongue had been sliced, but also a certain loss where he yearned for his lips to brush against Grell's again.

Any thoughts Grell had about William being an inexperienced prude flew out the window as the man began to tease him in time with his thrusts. The redhead's blush returned as the other man's tongue slipped into his mouth. He knew about his teeth, so why risk it?

What was that sudden taste? Grell's eyes widened as the taste of metal began to fill his mouth. Now he did it, Will would hate him. "Oh! Will. I'm so, so sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," William replied, mentally cringing as the taste of blood left his mouth to go down his throat. Giving Grell a quick kiss for reassurance, William picked his pace back up. "Just a small cut."

It was endearing to hear the other worry about him even during sex, but he didn't want Grell to get himself worked up. It was worth it, anyways, the small cut on his tongue. After all, everything about what they were doing was dangerous. What was another risk added to it?

Grell was just about to protest when Will picked up the pace. Instead of words, a long loud moan escaped his lips. "W-will..." He panted raising his arms up to wrap around the back of the other man's neck, his hips rocking to meet each thrust.

The way Grell said his name was music to his ears, a symphony all around him. Every thrust was harder, deeper than the last one, Grell's hips moving to meet his own like a functioning, geared machine. Every motion was smooth, fluid.

The euphoria that hit William as he came within Grell would've been too much for any human to take. Stroking Grell quickly until he came, William buried his face in the nape of Grell's neck, breathing hard and pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder.

Will making him feel so good. The harder deeper thrusts, the soft grunts that left the other man. They all went straight to his aching groin. That's when he felt it, William came inside of him.

Throwing his head back, Grell gave one last long moan before his orgasm hit. Falling back onto the table, the red head began to pant. He really didn't want Will to leave. Not yet. Grell pulled the other shinigami into another soft kiss. "Don't you dare leave me. Not yet."

"I won't," William assured the other, resting his forehead against Grell's. "I promise." William was sure he wasn't going to leave Grell so soon - he'd always been one to bask in the afterglow - but his office was a mess.

He'd just worry about it later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oliver: **And here's the afterglow of their sex! -w- Alsoalsoalso! In the next chapter, we'll be introducing two OCs! One's not for sure yet, though. One's definite: Asher Schofield. Played by yours truly. The possibility is Quinn Collins, played by Brikachu. Another detail: Momento Mort is the apartment complex we pretty much made up that's on the same plot of land as Shinigami HQ. Don't judge our wide imagination. :P ADVERTISEMENT WHORE TIME: [z13.]invisionfree.[com/]DevilsContract

**Brianna: **I love you people. :DD 3

What had he gotten himself into?

He'd been in so many compromising situations, but none like this. Grell was his friend and subordinate. This was going to _backfire. Horribly, _at that. What would tomorrow be like? What would the rest of tonight be like? There were so many possible times for this to bite him in the ass.

William's overactive mind was making him tired quickly. A good excuse to leave, at least. He'd walk Grell to his apartment then return to his own after they got dressed. After all, William considered himself a proper gentleman, and it was only the polite thing to do. Aside from that, if he didn't usher Grell out of his office, he was quite sure the redhead would make himself comfortable and sleep on the desk.

Grell groaned as he removed his arms from Will's neck, instead stretching them above his head before lazily moving one hand to cup the other's cheek. This was really nice; usually the people he slept with walked away right after the deed was done without a single word, but here he was, laying under Will as they shared this moment.

A soft smile spread across his lips as he closed his eyes. God dammit, this desk hurt his back. "Will darling, help me get dressed?" he asked, lazily opening his eyes to stare at the other man. He ran a hand through the raven locks before sitting up to place a quick peck on Will's lips.

"You're sure you can't do that on your own?" William asked, raising an eyebrow at the other, though his hand was already reaching for Grell's glasses. Fighting back a smile, Grell simply shook his head at Will's question and threw his hands behind his head. He had never made any of his previous partners dress him before, this was a very nice change. Slipping the chain over Grell's head, William set the glasses on the bridge of Grell's nose, pressing into their kiss. Situating his own glasses afterward, William the search for all their clothes.

His pants and underwear were right there, so they were the first to go on. Gathering up Grell's underwear, he slipped them on up to the other's knees, reaching for his pants next. Sliding Grell's legs in, William watched as pale ivory disappeared behind dark linen. Standing back up, William patted Grell's knee.

"Up," he commanded, taking the waist of Grell's garments in his hands.

Chuckling, the red head obliged Will and sat up. He slid into his underwear and pants, quickly crossing his legs once the bands were rested firmly on his waist. A small grin was now plastered on his lips and he slid his jacked out from behind him, making it more visible for the nearsighted of the two to spot.

This would definitely be quite the show once William had to tie his complicated boots back up.

Grell's shirt was the next to go on, making quick work of the buttons, then his vest. Why did Grell wear so much clothes? Shaking his head a bit at his own thought, William slid Grell's arms into his jacket and looked down at the floor. Now came the more difficult part.

Bending down, William took a shoe and slipped it on Grell's foot, tightening the laces. "You wear the most complicated shoes..," William said, voice trailing off as he tied the laces. The other shoe was done quicker than the last as William stood back up and set about to the collection of his own clothes. "Now, tell me, why could you not have done that yourself?"

Grell would have been lying if he said that he wasn't feeling pampered at the moment, ignoring the comment about his shoes. They were perfect and made him just a tiny bit taller, even at the expense of him having to fumble over the laces each and every time he had to get dressed.

"I could have done it Will. You weren't complaining. Plus, it's the least you could do for me, dear." Grinning, the red haired shinigami slid off the desk and patted himself off. "Now, let's get you dressed dear." With that Grell walked across the room, quickly picking up Will's jacket and dress shirt along with both their sets of gloves.

The gloves were placed back on the table as Grell grabbed hold of one of William's arms, sliding it inside the dress shirt. He quickly did the same with the man's other arms and began buttoning it up. "See? Am I not just the nicest person ever?"

"I highly doubt the nicest person ever would make such a mess of my desk," William remarked, letting Grell move his arms. "What's your apartment number? I'll walk you home." Slipping on his gloves, William collected his tie from the floor and shoved it in his jacket pocket, not wanting to bother with it at the moment.

Redoing the buckle to his belt, William ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix it as best he could from where Grell had mussed it up. Giving a long, hard look at his desk, he was tempted to just leave it like it was, but it was against his better thinking.

"We can go after my desk is fixed," he said, sitting down to put his shoes on.

"It was all nice before we had sex, Will," Grell huffed and crossed his arms. Seriously, he was one of the nicest people he knew! When he wasn't killing an innocent bystander that is... but they didn't matter. Turning, the red head slipped his black gloves on and went to work picking up the papers that had scattered across the floor during the duo's intimate moment.

With a low grown, Grell threw his hands up above his head and began to stretch. "Stupid papers," he mumbled before placing them back in their proper files. Will might as well have been married to his damn work.

"Hey Will, if you care that much about your desk, you should marry it. Oh, but where would that put me?" Grell tapped his lips, the faintest of smiles drawn across them.

"An affair," William quipped, organizing his desk neatly and restoring order to his office. No clothes were strewn out, no papers lying on the floor. Clean and proper. The way Grell said what he did, it made it seem like he thought this was going to happen again. This wasn't going to happen again, right?

Heading toward the door, William unlocked and opened it, waiting for Grell to head out before him. He didn't know what to say anymore. He would walk Grell home, bid him goodnight, and then that would be it?

"Ohhh~ Your desk is so boring and such a prude, you just need to liven things up with a beauty like me!" Grell chirped up as he quickly grabbed his undone bow off the table and tied it back around his collar.

The damn place was back to it's boring, gloomy black and white self. Whatever; if Will liked it like that, then maybe it was a good thing. Shrugging, Grell made his way out the door past Will and back into the hallway.

"It's so dark. How long have we been in there?" The red head started down the hall, stopping halfway to turn and wait for William to lock his door. Seriously, what the hell was anyone going to abscond with? The only thing interesting in the room was Will anyways, and he belonged to Grell.

Following Grell after locking his office up for the night, William took out his pocket watch, flipping it open to check the time. "20:41. I'll walk you home, then," he said, closing the watch and slipping it back into his pocket.

Thank God it was so late - no one would stay late enough to see William walking out of his office this late with a certain redhead. They smelled of sex and sweat and their clothes were far from neat. William was always the last one to and from work each day, so he hoped that his luck would hold true today.

Reaching the front doors to the headquarters, William held one open for Grell, giving a gentle push to the other man's lower back to usher him out so he could lock the double-doors to the building.

"It's so quiet. I wonder if anyone's sneaking around this late?" Grell chuckled as he tucked his hands in his pocket and walked beside Will through the office. Smirking, the red head decided to be a little devil. "~" He yelled loudly, only to be greeted with silence.

As the pair reached the doors, Grell stepped through the doors. He eyed the other man as he locked the doors. To think he just fucked that man a few minutes ago. A soft grin was plastered on his lips and the red head wrapped his arms around Will's arm. "If your going to escort me, let's do it right."

Shaking his head at Grell's need to cling to someone, William sighed in what could've passed as amusement and placed his hand on Grell's as they started down the stairs. "If you insist."

This was new for William, to be honest. He had been involved with people, of both genders, but it was never just quick sex on a desk then going back to their own homes. That simply wasn't William. Then again, what William considered romance and Grell considered romance were probably two different things entirely and-

_Stop that train of thought right now, William._

Why was he even thinking about romance and Grell in the same thought? Grell was his subordinate. He had made it clear to both Grell and himself that this was nothing more than sex. Nothing more than a one-time thing. So why was he having to tell himself more than once?

This was a great sign, Will wasn't tossing him away. Truthfully, Grell was terrified that as soon as the sex was done the other man would forget him again and just go back to his work.

A frown overcame the shorter man's face as he saw Will's facial expression changing. He wouldn't let go. Not when he finally had the man looking at him for once. Unknowingly, Grell tightened his grip on the other man's arm as they continued walking, pulling William out of his self-antagonizing thoughts and back into reality. Honestly, when had Grell become so good at pulling him away from thoughts like that? Ones that were about him, no doubt.

Catching sight of the other man's frown out of the corner of his eye, William decided that silence had gone on for a few minutes too many. "You never did say your apartment number." There were hundreds of apartments in Momento Mort; William was not about to go on a scavenger hunt for one in particular.

Grell himself was starting to feel a sense of doubt creep over himself. This wasn't like him at all! If something upset him he covered it up by flirting and parading himself around. It was different with Will though. He had loved the other man since their days as students. Sure at first he found the other man annoying as hell at first, but inevitably William was always the one that shoved Grell back into line. The one that kept him in balance and on task.

Of course the red head was pulled from his thoughts by Will. Forcing a grin, Grell simply leaned his head against the arm his hands were wrapped around. "287" He whispered before closing his eyes. Surely William would catch him if he tripped on something. After all, he wouldn't let a lady fall now would he?

It took William a moment to register that Grell had actually said something, then another to realize that the other lived close to him. Why this made him feel good, he didn't know - people who had been partners in the Academy usually wound up living close to each other, if not sharing an apartment. He was just having an off night, he supposed.

As they approached the 100 block of Momento Mort, William spared a sidelong glance at Grell. He looked so content. Was he like this with every man he's with? Or was he really that content with a one-night romance?

Oh yes, William was definitely going to treat himself to a bottle of wine when he got home. Perhaps that would wash away all these thoughts that shouldn't be going through his mind.

This is what he always wanted from William. So then why did it hurt his chest to be so close to the other man? Grell opened his eyes and glanced up at his escort. Will probably thought he was an easy lay now. Frowning once more, Grell removed his hands from the open arm before shoving them into his pants pocket.

He wasn't that easy. Sure he flirted with a lot of men and a few women here and there, but they meant nothing to him. With the exception of Will, Sebastian and Angelina. Those three were special to Grell, he had loved each and everyone of them. Of course Will was at the top of that list, he always was.

As they approached the 200 block, William felt a sudden weight lift from his arm as Grell put some distance in-between himself and the raven haired shinigami. Turning his head to see why Grell had let go, he only saw the other move further away from him, hurt lining his expression.

"Grell? What's wrong?" William asked, reaching out a hand to rest on Grell's shoulder. Melancholy was something that he'd never seen with Grell. And he didn't like it on the other man, anyways - it simply didn't suit him.

After a while of silence, the red head felt Will touch him. Expression faltering, Grell shifted his gaze from the hand to Will's face. "Nothing," he lied as he continued walking with the other man. Why was he lying now? That wasn't like him at all. If something bothered him, he said it. Of course he was upset, though. He didn't want to be seen as some loose woman!

Taking a deep breath, Grell paused his movement and threw his hands on his hips. "I don't sleep with just anyone, William T. Spears. If you think I'm going to let you go back to being distant from me, then you have another thing coming. Also, I'm not a loose woman. So get that idea out of your head, got it?"

William couldn't see his own expression, but if he had to render a guess, he would think he looked at the border of shocked and taken aback. When had he implied Grell was loose? Or anything of the sort?

"Grell," he said, a warning tone to his voice, eyes glancing around to make sure no one heard Grell yell and peek their heads out. "Can we please discuss this when we get to your apartment? And not in the middle of the complex?" He had a reputation to keep up. If anyone were to find out that he had just slept with Grell, and apparently upset him, at that, he'd lose the respect of quite a few of his subordinates.

That's right, they were in the middle of the apartment complex weren't they? Damn it all to hell. He personally could give two fucks if someone overheard them talking about the great sex they just had and their relationship, but obviously Will did.

"Forget it," he muttered before turning around and throwing his hands behind his head. Taking a few more strides, Grell paused and turned her head around. "Come on Will, before I shout out something _more_ embarrassing to all the neighbors."

Well damn William, right? When exactly had he become the bad guy? And for what reason? That he didn't want to cause a public scene?

Taking a few long strides to catch up to Grell, William grabbed his forearm, probably tighter than he should've, and spun the other around to face him. If Grell wanted to make this a public issue, William could do that, and he could do it well.

"What the hell do you want me to do, then?" William asked through gritted teeth, eyes burning holes into Grell's. What was Grell's problem? He was fine a minute ago, and now it was like he was a completely different person.

There were so many things he could have said to Will. The one jackass in the world that could shut him up and put him in his place. He usually loved being treated rough, but this from Will after what just happened in the office hurt, and not in a very pleasant way.

"Why the hell did you do that in the office? You usually call me stupid or hit me. What made you so nice all of a sudden? Not that I didn't enjoy it, of course I did. I always wanted you of all people to lo-" Grell's face flushed as he suddenly realized just what he was saying.

Scowling out of frustration, the red head gently shoved Will's hand off of him and began to walk towards his house. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Grell stared at the ground and idly kicked at the pavement. "Well, are you coming? You wanted to talk, right?"

William's eyes narrowed as his hand was brushed off, completely ignoring everything Grell had said. Walking a few steps back from Grell, he followed toward the apartment. Oh, they would definitely have things to discuss. 'Discuss' being used very loosely - he was sure by the time he was finished with Grell, everyone in the surrounding area would know about their 'discussion'.

The 280s came in sight and William picked up his pace ever so slightly. He'd gone from affectionate, to nervous, to angry, to just plain fucking livid. And Grell would know that in about five minutes if he had his way, too. Striding up to 287, William stopped short of the door and looked at Grell, eyes cold as ice.

"Make yourself comfortable, because I'm not leaving until you lose that God damn attitude," he said, poison in his words. Why were things so different now than they were an hour ago?

With a challenging smirk, Grell stepped forward and unlocked his door. "Of course I'm going to get comfortable. It _is_ my apartment after all, Will." With that, the red head opened his door and walked inside. He quickly slid out of his coat and hung it on the nearby coat rack.

Come to think of it, William had never been in his house had he? A light blush worked onto his cheeks at the realization, before remembering that this wasn't a pleasure visit. From the look Will game him outside, he was probably going to be yelled at. "Would you like anything?" Manners first, even if he was upset he still had to be the proper hostess.

"Precisely the attitude I'm talking about, Grell, and no, I would not," William replied, stepping inside and sparing a look around. For some reason, he had expected the place to be trashed. But, no. Not even a cup was laying out or papers strewn on the floor. At least William could give Grell that.

Spotting a couch, William walked over and sat at the far end, propping an elbow on the armrest. "Sit," he instructed, looking straight ahead. His heart was hammering. He'd never yelled at Grell over something so personal between the two of them before. Then again, there had never been something so personal between the two of them to yell about.

"Oh yes, _please_ have a seat Mr. Spears," Grell mumbled before making his way into the kitchen. Work might have been one thing, but this was his home and there was no way he was going to be running around and obeying William's orders like a moron in his own home.

Now... what did he even want in the kitchen anyways? Grell glanced around the room before deciding he wanted some water. Grabbing a glass cup from one of his cabinets, Grell turned on the water faucet and filled his cup up. He idly sipped it, tapping his nails against his counter before deciding he left William out there long enough.

He set the glass in the sink and walked back out into the living room. Untying the laces on his boots and slipping them off, Grell flopped onto the couch and reclined against the opposite arm rest, his hands resting on his stomach. "So..."

Now that the time had come to talk to him, William didn't even know where to begin. Oh, there were so many things he wanted to say, and so many more things he would end _up_ saying and more than likely regretting. But that didn't give him a clue as to where to start.

Turning his head to face Grell, William felt his throat constrict. "Just what the hell is your problem, Sutcliff? One moment, you're fine as can be, and the next you rebound at me like I'm the enemy. Now, if I did something, I'm terribly sorry, but that does not give you a reason to act so immature." He didn't like this. His voice was raising every word he said and he was on the verge of standing up and just walking out before he said something he regretted.

"I am not acting immature," Grell pouted as he crossed his arms, glaring at William. Since when had he acted immature outside? Sure he fooled around once he had gotten inside the house, but that was Will's fault!

"And just when in the bloody hell did I give you the impression that I thought you were loose? That I thought you slept with just anyone?"

Example one, you could say, of 'saying something he regretted'.

The pout was wiped off his face though at Will's next sentence. So... he knew he didn't sleep with just anyone? Did this man know just how _special_ he was to Grell and just decided to fool around with his heart?

Sitting up, Grell quietly brought his legs to his chest. "So... you know, then?" he asked slowly as he continued to stare at the other man from behind his knees, his heart beating faster as he waited for Will to answer him.

Breathing heavily, William sat back against the couch, still reeling as he tried to process what Grell had asked him. Did he know _what_, exactly? Grell was giving him an expectant look, and William was expected to answer. But what was he answering to?

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The kisses, the clinging, the sex, the sudden mood swings. Of course William knew what he meant - he'd always known, in the back of his mind, that Grell had feelings for him. Did he feel the same, though? William had been intimately involved with only three people. Four, if you included Grell. And yet still, no matter how much William would like to deny it, none of them were as close as he and Grell were. Could he risk losing that friendship?

"Yes, Grell," he said, sighing as he tried to catch his breath. "I know."

Quite frankly, Grell had no idea how to feel about this. A part of him wanted to leap across the couch and strangle Will for toying with him for so many years. Then again, how long had Will exactly known about his feelings? Grell looked down at his lap, resting his forehead against the arms that wrapped around his knees.

"How long have you known, Will?" he whispered as he slid his eyes shut. He wouldn't let Will see him blush like this or let him see the humiliated look on his face. Grell just couldn't afford to show that side to anyone, especially a man who had probably toyed with him for so long.

Leaning his head back, William closed his eyes. He was normally so prepared for every type of situation. Why was this so different? Why was _Grell_ so different?

"I think, in some sort, I've known since the Academy," William answered, head lazily turning toward Grell, eyes opening slightly. He knew sex with Grell would ruin the close relationship that they already had, so why did it hurt so much to see the other like that? And before he'd had time to think his question over too long, he'd answered himself already:

_Because it's your fault._

"O-oh... That... that makes sense then." So William had known all along, and yet he still yelled and made Grell feel inferior for all those years. Why the hell did he sleep with him if he obviously didn't want the redhead's feelings? Or was he just an easy lay?

So many questions ran through the redhead's mind that he didn't notice the tears that began to run down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry I forced myself on you today Will." His voice began to shake at the end of his sentence, pulling his legs closer to his body, trying to curl up.

Sure, Grell loved a bit of pain, but not this kind. Not this much.. He loved Will, and not only did he feel completely devastated that the other knew for all these year,; but for the first time in his existence, he felt so _used_ and _filthy_.

Grell actually thought that he'd_ forced_ himself on William? They were both willing - surely Grell knew that, right? He knew that William wanted it. Aside from that, Grell was far too frail to force himself on anyone.

Hearing the redhead's voice crack, though, let William know that yes, Grell really did think that William didn't want this. Scooting off the couch and onto his knees in front of Grell, William placed a hand on Grell's knee.

"Grell," he said, squeezing the other's knee a bit in comfort. "Do you really think that I couldn't have just as easily thrown you off my lap and out of my office? That you actually _forced_ yourself on me?" Feeling the soft vibrations of Grell's body, his crying killed him inside. To know that it was his fault made it that much worse.

Grell's eyes slowly opened as Will began to speak. So... he wanted this as well? Then why, after all these years, did he suddenly want Grell? This afternoon he certainly didn't want him.

Suddenly it all made sense. William said_ I think_. He didn't say he _obviously_ knew since the Academy. Lifting his head, Grell let his eyes travel from the hand on his knee to the upset look on the other man's face.

A weak smile soon formed on the shinigami's lips as he lifted up an arm to wipe away his tears. "I'm alright Will." he said reassured the other, shifting his body to sit side by side with the taller man. Leaning his head against the open shoulder beside him, Grell let his smile widen in content. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

William let out a breath of relief, resting his head on Grell's, arm encircling the other. "That's alright, Grell," he said, idly stroking his hand up and down Grell's arm. "You really need to go to sleep, though. I should probably be going home, as well."

Could William just leave Grell like that? Yes, it was late, and yes, they both needed to sleep, but it seemed so.. awful, he supposed was the word he was looking for, to leave Grell alone after he'd been crying. Why did everything concerning Grell confuse him? Including the most simplest of things, like whether or not to go home.

"Perhaps... no, that's too silly of an idea. Never mind." Grell tiredly shook his head back and forth as he shut his eyes. He was tired, but he didn't want to see the other man to leave just yet. They had work tomorrow and, knowing Will, he would definitely be in a bad mood if he wasn't well rested and prepared. Turning, the red head gave the other a quick peck on the cheek before leaning back onto the couch. "We have work tomorrow; I don't want you to be in a bad mood and take it out on the others."

Moving to sit back up on the couch beside Grell, William leaned forward a bit to try and look at the other's face. Did Grell want him to stay? It wasn't like he didn't want to. In fact, he didn't really think it was right at all to leave Grell alone like this.

"Grell," William said, after a moment of silence. "I can stay here for a while, if you want. At least, until you fall asleep." William was used to getting only a few hours of sleep a night, anyways. What harm could a few less hours do? "I'm quite sure the others already come to work expecting me to yell at them, anyway."

Grell's eyes snapped open in surprise at Will's words. Did he want to stay here, with him? The red head silently pulled away from the other man and stared at his face. "Yes... I would like that. Very much."

A small smirk came onto Grell's lips as he turned away. If the other shinigami wanted to stay, then he would let him. The redhead would make himself comfortable though. With a small yawn, Grell shuffled in his seat before laying across the couch, placing his head on the open lap in front of him. "If you didn't yell, most of the others would think you didn't have emotions."

Well then. Not only was William _not_ leaving, his lap had been turned into a makeshift pillow. It wasn't that he minded, not at all. It was more or less the images of having Grell's head there earlier on in the night that bothered him.

Sifting his fingers absentmindedly through Grell's hair, William propped his other arm along the back of the couch. "They probably think the anger's all for show and that I really _don't_ have any emotions," he said. "I could really care less, though."

A small chuckle escaped Grell's throat as William continued to speak. "They probably do, but what does it matter to you? They're just subordinates." His emerald eyes slowly shut once more as his breathing became soft and steady.

"I know you have emotions," Grell said, a small yawn soon following the sentence. Why was he so tired? Usually he was able to cook, read and tidy up after a long day of work before he inevitably passed out. Then again, today didn't turn out to be a normal day for him. "That's all that matters is that I know..."

William couldn't help the slight smile on his lips as he watched Grell drift off to sleep on his lap. After he was sure Grell was asleep, William lifted the other man's head slightly, only enough to slide out from under him and off the couch. As tempting as it was to stay a night, he needed to get home.

Moving as silently as he could, William opened the door and went outside, shutting it quietly behind him. What had just happened back there? Did he and Grell really make confessions like that? Thoughts reeled through his head as he started to make his way back to his own apartment. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.


End file.
